Desires of the Soul
by Twisted Schemes
Summary: Sequel to I Need a Doctor. Soul is back and as a more fearful demon than ever. What will Soul do when a new evil is threatening the safety of not only Death City, but the world. What if Soul is the evil that he wishes to protect everyone from. Will he become the messiah? Or will he be the one to finally end the world and engulf it with madness?
1. The Desire of a Soul

**The story takes place 4 months after Soul took away Maka's memories of him.**

**-SOULS POV-**

"Its dark.. I can't see... but I can tell I'm outside.. In the forest?"

"NO!"

Suddenly I hear a familiar female voice. I turn around quickly. My vision quickly goes back to normal, I could clearly see Maka, the love of my life standing before me.. but she looks horrified. What is she scared of?

Maka's eyes are wide, her mouth is covered by both hands. I take a step forward towards her but she takes two steps back. I reach out my hand to her and notice something. Blood. All over my hand.

"W-What have you done?!" Maka asks in a faint frail voice.

I looked down at my body only to discover I was covered in blood. I quickly spin around to see a horrific scene behind me. Dead bodies. They werent just anyone though. It was BlackStar, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, Spirit and Stein. Their bodies looked as if they were mauled by a bear.

"Did I do this?! I wouldnt.. Would I? Am I even capable of-" My thoughts were interrupted when Maka let out a terrifying scream.I turned quickly to face her but she was gone.. there was nothing left except a puddle of blood.

"I fell to my knees. This can't be real. "

"Oh but it is Soul. This is your future, now that your inner demon has been unleashed you're now capable of doing this and so much more." I heard the little demon speaking.

"No... No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO!" I kept screaming no, I didn't want to believe it. I closed my eyes and screamed.

I shot my eyes back open and sat up in bed quickly. Breathing heavily, my eyes darted around the room I was in. Someone came running in. Dr. Stein.

"Soul are you ok? I heard screaming?"

I covered one eye with my hand and looked down at my lap. "J-Just another bad dream.."

I tightly closed my eyes trying to get the images of my dead friends out of my head.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"...I don't know." I answered un-surely as I looked up at Stein who gave me a worried look.

"It seems like your demon self is dominating your mind and thoughts and causing your urge to kill and destroy.. I believe thats why you killed that man and-"

"I know." I interrupted. "I know. I wish I could just go back in time and prevent all this.."

Stein sighed. "Me too. But you need to rest more. Lord Death wants to speak with you in the morning about what happened earlier today. So go ahead and lay back down and we'll talk more tomorrow."

I laid back down and closed my eyes as I listened to Stein exit the room.

It's true. Today, I lost to my demon side and killed a man. An innocent man of Death City, one of the people I swore to protect...Now I'm in big trouble with Lord Death... For now I'm being watched by Stein, Spirit and probably many others. Who knows when I'll strike again. But It's not my fault...Right?

**-THE NEXT MORNING- **

Before I knew it, the sun was already rising, the light shining through the windows in my room forcing my eyes to open. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I yawned loudly as I stretched before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I let my hands fall lifeless beside my body. I looked around the room and yawned one more time. I tossed the blankets off of me then slowly threw one foot over the other. I placed my hands on the bed and pushed myself upward off of it. I stumbled over to the mirror and looked at myself.

I looked horrible. I looked like one of those crazy people who suffer from insomnia. I groaned and turned around pushing my back against the wall then slowly sliding down to the ground. I placed my head in my hands and just sat there, thinking.

I sighed. "I killed a man. I lost Maka because instead of protecting her, I just put her in danger. I lost my friends and the people a care about... Would it even matter if I was here tomorrow?"

"Of course it would."

I looked up to find Stein leaning on the wall.

"Theres no one left who cares about me really. I messed up. And now-"

"What are you saying? You still have BlackStar, Kid and their weapons.."

I stood back up. "I get what you're saying. But you and I both know that I can rarely see them, for Maka's sake. I just want her to be happy. Thats enough for me. I don't care what happens to me really."

Stein sighed. "Well your trial is in a few hours."

"I don't see a point in a trial. I took an innocent life. I'm no better than the demons I hunt. Might as well get rid of me too."

"The Soul I know wouldn't just give up." Stein said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

I looked at the ground as I listened to Stein leave the room.

Should I even go to my trial? Wait. What am I saying?! Of course I'm going. It was an accident. Lord Death will understand. He should...

I sat down on the bed. I looked at the clock. "Got 2 more hours, it's only 8:04... I could sleep a little to clear my head..."

I laid down and bed and closed my eyes for what seemed like only seconds until the door to the room I was in opened. I jumped up to see Stein and 2 other people I havent met enter the room.

"Soul, I told you to get ready. What are you doing?" Stein said.

"What?" I looked at the clock that read 10:30. I sighed "Shit."

I jumped out of bed and instead of taking off the grey sweat pants I had on, I just put on a black shirt then turned around. I glred at Stein as he held up a pair of handcuffs.

"Seriously? I'm not a criminal Stein..."

"I'm sorry, it's the councils order."

"The council? Man, fuck them!"

"Soul..."

I held out my hands waiting or Stein to put the handcuffs on. "I'm serious, they're nothing but a bunch of-"

I was interrupted by the sound of a woman clearing her throat. I leaned over to see who was the mystery woman behind Stein.

It was a woman a little shorter than arms were crossed over her chest. She was wearing a well fitted black trench coat that went down just slightly above her knees. Along with the coat she was wearing black skin tight pants topped off with some black high heel boots. She had long straight ash blonde hair... Like Maka. The only difference is Maka's hair was curlier than this womans.

"W-Who's she?" I asked.

Stein finished cuffing me then moved over allowing me to see the woman. Stein pushed hs glasses up.

"Soul." He gestured to the woman. "Meet Kami."

Kami? Wait. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly.

"Kami Albarn. She works for the council but in her own defense I believe she has more common sense than all 6 of the councilmen put together" Stein smiled as he finished.

The woman named Kami smiled at him slightly. "Currently Albarn.." She added on.

"K-Kami? Wait so you're Maka's-"

"I am Maka's mother, if thats what you were going to ask."

Kami walked towards me. "And you are Soul Evans better known as Soul Eater...The so called demon god?"

I nodded slightly. I wonder if she knows about me and Maka.

"Well then, it looks like I have the right guy. Preoffessor. Eavans. Follow me please."

Kami walked out of the room, Stein right next to her. I followed but on both of my sides were the 2 other people, but they werent my body guards, they were there to take me down if I go craz- If I lose myself...

I sighed while watching Kami and Stein talk to each other, I wanted to hear but was unable to get close enough to them due to the 2 men on either side of me. After a few moments we arrived at our destenation. The Death Room.

"Evans, you ready for your trial?" Kami asked.

It was hard to tell if she was on my side or on the councils.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath "Yeah.." I said quietly.

Kami frowned and opened the doors to the Death Room. It looked the same but the council I was talking about earlier was there, which I did not expect. And in the middle of the council was Lord Death. (Theres only 6 members of the council so that means that theres 3 on either side of Lord Death. The council exists to help make major decisions like they are about to do but in the end Lord Death makes the final decision. Lord Death still has more power than them so don't worry!)

We stood before them, I was still surrounded by the 2 men while Kami and Stein were over to my right but a little further back than I was. As I inspected the room more I noticed Spirit was standing behind Lord Death and the doors behind us closed. I noticed there were no chairs which meant this was probably going to be quicker than I thought.

The room was quiet until Lord Death spoke. "Soul Eater, you stand here before us today because it is said that on your usual patrol around Death City at approximately 9:43 pm of last night you encountered a man and brutally killed him. Do you plead guilty for this act of crime?"

I was nervous, my throat tightened and I felt like I couldnt speak. I didn't know what to plead so I glanced at Stein. Stein gave me a slight nod. I turned towards Lord Death, the council and spoke.

"I plead guilty."

"Hmm. Very well. As if now you are being charged with murder but depending on what you have to say ma change our minds. So lets begin. Soul, what's you're story?"

I cleared my throat. "Well... Just like you said. I was on my usual patrol around the city, It was actually quiet. I was about to head home when I saw this man walking on the street. After about a minute my vision went black, I couldnt hear and I couldnt think, next thing I know I'm covered in blood and theres this dead man right in front of me... I don't know why I did it.. But I took an innocent life and I feel like I'm no better then the demons I'm supposed to hunt."

"I- I do have something to say about Soul." I looked to my right to see Kami with her hand in the air.

"Yes?" Lord Death said.

"Soul did kill that man!" So I guess she's on the council's side... "But-" ... or maybe not. "-He has saved many families and people in this city and if it werent for him we would be overrun with demons of every shape and size." She turned to me. "Soul is better than the demons he hunts, he is far above them." She looked back at the council. "I just want all of you to take that in to consideration."

It was at that moment I could tell that Maka was just like Kami. Both were strong hearted both full of bravery who possessed beautiful souls, they're that type of person that you just couldnt hate, no matter how hard you tried.

Lord Death nodded. "Stein? What excuse have you come up with?" one of the councilmen asked sarcastically.

Stein pushed up his glasses and smiled. He turned the screw in his head befre speaking. " I prefer the word explanation.." Stein cleared his throat. " My conclusion is that Souls demon self dominated his mind and thoughts and caused his urge to kill and destroy.. I believe thats why he killed that man."

"Good theory ." Lord Death said... "Now excuse myself and the council for a few short minutes while we deliberate."

With that Lord Death and the 6 councilmen exited the room leaving me Stein Kami and the 2 random men alone in the Death Room.

I looked at Kami and Stein who were standing silently. I cleared my throat before quietly speaking. "S-so Kami.. does uh- does Maka know you're in town?"

Kami looked at me and shook her head. I slightly nodded my head and looked forward at the door Lord Death went through. Seconds later they returned.

"That was fast..." I said quietly.

Lord Death and the 6 councilmen all lined back up. Lord Death lceared his throat. At this moment I was nervous and afraid honestly.

"Soul. The council and I have decided to go easy on you and charge you with manslaughter rather than murder. Giving you the option of 4 months in prision or you can go on paroll for 2 years. Make your choice."

Prison sounds terrible.. I don't know if I'd last there. But... paroll for 2 years? Who knows what they'll do to me! This is tough...

"I-I guess.. I choose p-"

I was cut off by Kami. "Soul would like to g with the 2 years of paroll. Lord Death."

WHAT?! I thought to myself.

Lord Death spoke. "Very well then. Soul Eater you are here by sentanced to 2 years if paroll starting today. Please return to the Death Room in approximately 2 hours for your terms and conditions."

"But I-" I attempted to talk but was cut off by Lord Death.

"You are now dismissed."

Lord Death and the council left the room hastily while the 2 men uncuffed me. I rubebd one of my wrists and turned around to face Kami and Stein.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" I asked.

Stein held up his hands in defense. "I didn't do to her."

I looked at Kami who had a smirk on her face. "You'll thank me later."

I sighed. Kami frowned at me. "Evans follow me."

"Huh?"

"I need to talk to you."

"...Ok?"

I followed Kami out of the Death Room. I didn't know how I felt about this woman, one second she's on my side and then next she's not.. It's like I can't figure her out and it bothers me. But yet... she's a lot like Maka in many ways...

Before I knew it we were on a balcony at the top of DWMA, I hadnt even realized she had lead me here. Kami was leaning on the ledge looking out at death city.

I slowly walked up to her. "Sooo... What did you want to talk about?"

"About you."

"Me?"

"Yes. I know more about you than you think."

"..Ok?" I said quietly.

"I know about your past..."

"Well obviously... you were just in the trial room with me."

She smiled. "Yes yes. I know about you being my daughters weapon. You both were indeed a pair... But then you died, but your death only triggered a chain of events."

"A chain of events?"

"Everything thats happened since your death 4 years ago is leading up to something big."

She placed her hands on my shoulders. "There are things you don't know and things you don't understand yet Soul... but the time will come."

I backed up a little. "What are you talking about?"

"There will come a time when a evil greater than any evil we've ever known rises. And we wont be able to stop it..."

"I'm a little confused."

Kami sighed. "Something bad is coming Soul. And we wont be able to stop it. Only you will be able to-"

"Me?! What?!"

"Yes you will be the only one strong enough to even stand a chance...Thats why its important we try to hold back your demon side as much as possible."

"Waoh hold up. How do you know all this? To me you sound like some crazy lady on drugs."

She furrowed her eye brows. "You need to ask Lord Death to show you the prophecy..."

"What?"

"The madness is coming. And it wont stop. It's going to engulf this world if we don't change something soon." She looked out at the city.

I walked back up next to her.

"The world cannot be changed with petty words alone...thats why I'm afraid... thats why I'm here. No one is wanting to take action, when they decde to do something it will be too late. hats why I came to find you. I think you're the one everyone is talking about.. I believe you will be our messiah... "

"Messiah?" I whispered to myself.

"Suppose there is an evil that justice cannot bring would you do? Would you taint your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or would you carry out your own justice and succumb to that evil?" Kami asked.

"...I-"

"Soul Lord Death is requesting you to come back to the Death Room. " Stein said, interrupting mine and Kami's conversation.

"R-right.." I said quickly leaving the balcony.

What the hell just happened. Wht prohpacy is she talking about? What massiah? Cant be me... and what is this great and almighty evil.. what makes her think I can defeat what ever it is... if its even real...Damn.. what the hell is going on.. I'm about to get some answers.

**-STEINS POV-**

I watched as Soul quickly left the balcony. "What did you say to him?" I asked turning back to Kami.

"I just warned him.. the kid deserves a warning for what will come... I wanted him to understand that things that dont change go extinct..."

"So you think he's the one?"

"Yes I know he is."

I shrugged walking towards Kami keeping my hands tucked in my coat pockets.

"I'm honestly still confused about all this...Why would Lord Death wait so long to tell everyone about this?"

"I'm not sure but I know Soul can save us."

"Soul is... I'm sorry, but I feel like he has given up.. I don't think he will make it. He seems lost.. like all that he has been longing for is gone. Like he has no reason to exist."

"Humans, exist to chase for happiness. What Soul was looking for was just that bit of happiness. I'ts not something special. The root of his actions, as a person, they are very tiny wishes which are apparent in everyone. These dreams, these words, who can renounce them? Who has that right? But, however, no matter who, no matter what the wish is, one cannot bind others and the world to themselves. Determine one's fate. If, one allows the thoughts of others, to go beyond that of the world his existence is merely one which is drifting with the waves. Crimes and punishment. Fate and judgment. What's blocking Soul is , the past he created. It is hate between people. Even so, he should be thankful now. Yes. At least...it is a fact that humans exist to pursue happiness. All the wishes, concealing those yearnings... they are born from despair. Thus creating the Desires of the soul."

"But Soul is no simple human. He is a fearful demon god."

"Yes but he still has the same soul. Which means some part of him is still human and always will be and besides... he's half a demon."

"So you're saying Soul needs to find his happiness in order to contain his madness which will also give him the strength to control his demon side and obtain complete control over his powers?"

Kami nodded at me.

"Whats his happiness?"

"What do you think?"

"...You are so intelligent yet why are you so silent?" I asked.

Kami smirked. "...Thats the reason I'm silent."

Kami then walked away.

"Things are going to get interesting.. I wonder how it will all play out."

**Ok so I'm sorry this was late I got held back because of Labor Day... But anyways sorry for the short chapter and quite a confusing one at that. Its not as eventful as the first chapter of the first story, I'll admit that. But the whole story is going to pick up by the fourth or third chapter I promise, its gonna get crazy and ya"ll are gonna be like what?! **

**But this was really confusing so I will give you a summary..**

**Soul is back! But without a certain someone in his life *cough cough* Maka. He is finding it harder to keep going which is causing him to give in to madness and allowing his demon side to dominate his mind and actions, leaving him completely helpless. Poor Soul. Yeah thats why he killed that man. Now! As you all see I threw Maka's mom in there because I thought why the hell not?! But she works for the council now and is still extremely powerful and yes does still love Maka! But she is visiting Death City to seek help from Lord Death and his expert students including Soul because a prophecy has revealed that there will be an awakening of a great evil and someone stronger than that will stand against it and defeat it just as the world is on the break of extinction. The council is wanting to keep the prophacy a secret not wanting to reveal it jsut yet. But Kami has other plans! Kami now has reasons to believe that, this 'massiah' is now Soul due to his background and suddenly new title 'Demon God' So she is in Death City for that. A lot of shit is gonna go down. There will be romance of course. Many Tears and a lot of WTF moments. So Please bear with me with this story. I promise. It will be amazing. It will only get better from here.**

**Please tell me what you think of the plot. I am willing to add more things or change some things depending on what ya'll want. So please tell me if I should keep going or change it up!**


	2. You Don't Fuck With a God

**Okay so Chapter 2 is late I apologize! But I hope you guys like it! I didn't get to fix any mistakes in this one so I'm so sorry!**

**But thanks for all the nice reviews! :'D**

**Chapter 2-You don't Fuck With a God**

**-SOULS POV-**

I walked into the Death Room to find that it had already been cleared out of the tables and chairs from earlier this morning. The only ones in the room were Lord Death myself and Spirit, who was constantly glaring at me. I decided to ignore it and began to approach Lord Death.

I was about 8 feet from Lord Death when Spirit decided to run his mouth. "Hold it right there Eater! You're close enough!"

I stopped and glared back at him.

"Spirit there is no need for that, come on Soul, you're quite fine."

I then continued to walk slowly to Lord Death.

"Alright, but you try anything funny and I will not hesitate to kill you." Spirit said lowly.

"Alright Soul. You're probably a little confused as to why I called you back whithin 30 minutes rather than 2 hours like I said. But I had no choice. I apologize. They showed up early so we have to do it now."

"Uhm.. W-Who's 'they' ? "

"You will see."

"Okay?"

"Now remind me again. You did choose paroll correct? If thats not what you wnated then this will be your last chance to change it."

"Well I actually...I..." I sighed "Y-yeah...I did choose paroll..."

"Excelent then we can jump right to it! Now you must be aware that you were not charged with murder, you were let off easy with just a charge of man slaughter, which I think it still too harsh but the council insisted...But because of this you are still able to be Death City's one and only deamon hunter!"

I nodded. "Okay... well whats my paroll then?"

"You will be under house arrest for 6 months."

"What?! How will I be able to go out and eat and-"

"You will move out of your current home..."

"Where am I living?!"

"Let me finish! You will be under house arrest for 4 months so you will have to move out of your current hom and move in with someone else.. Now you're probably wondering how you will be able to do your regular patrols every night like you usually do to hunt demons. You will be able to do that but you will be escorted by 2 of death city's best meisters, their weapons will tag along of course to help you fight the demons. While you are doing this will also be training them, showing them how to kill the demons and track them."

"Kill them?"

"Oh yes Soul, you are the only person I have ever met who has been able to kill a demon. Usually we just have to banish them to Limbo, but you have the power to kill them so you will be teaching these 2 meisters."

"O-okay.. but still who will I mov-"

"You both can come in now!"

I turned around to see the door to the room open, but no one entered. But then.. I heard a familiar loud and annoying voice.

"SSSOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUL!" And before I knew it I was tackled by a blue haired meister.

"B-BlackStar?! You're one of Death City's best meisters?! This is a joke! Get off me!" I yelled trying to get BlackStar off of me.

BlackStar let go of me and jumped to his feet leaving me on the ground. "HA! NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A STAR LIKE MYSELF!"

I slowly stood up and glared at Lord Death.

"This is no joke Soul." I heard a familiar voice behind me, I jumped forward a little startled then turned around to find out that it was Kid.

"You mean I'm stuck with these two!?" I said gesturing to Kid and BlackStar.

"Thats right Soul and you will be moving in with Kid and his weapons."

I sighed and looked at them. They gave me confused looks.

"You okay Soul? If I werent mistaken I would say that you're disappointed look.." Kid stated.

"Yeah." BlackStar nudged me. "Whats with you? Aren't you happy to see us? Its been almost half a year since..."

"I-Its not that I don't want to see you guys but... I'm worried if we're around each other Maka would.."

Lord Death interrupted. "Don't you worry about that Soul. I believe it will be good for you to be around them rather than being alone anyway... If you're good and don't lose yourself again then your paroll will be cut short. So don't worry about anything. we don't want you to get stressed and ..."

"Kill someone again?" I finished.

"Yes.." Lord Death said.

Kid and BlackStar gave me worried looks.

"My father is right, Soul. The best thing for you right now is to try to stay in a stress free enviorment and focous on getting rid of the other demons. You don't have to worry about Maka seeing you."

"Oh and your house is stress free?"

"Of course! Its perfectly symmetrical! I don't know how much more relaxing you can get than that!" Kid said proudly.

I sighed feeling defeated. "Okay.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try living with you for a while."

"Thats the spirit!" Lord Death said. "Now soul you have 24 hours to move into Kids home. If you fail to do so whithin your given time then.. the council will.."

"I know I know.. I'll get right to that. But first.. Lord Death can I speak with you?"

"Oh sure. What about?"

"Well I- I cant say.."

"Oh very well then! Spirit, Kiddo, BlackStar! Please vacate the room."

They all 3 left whispering to themselves.

"Okay Soul. Tell me what this is about?"

"I think you know."

"..."

"Kami told me what she could but I want you to tell me everything."

"Well... I suppose theres no way to ignore this situation now.."

"I suppose so." I said.

"Well I'll start from the begenning...about a week ago an important document was discovered. We call it a prophecy because it seems to be predicting the near future. The prophecy has shown us that very soon, an evil will arise. An evil we have never seen before. It will be unstoppable... Our only hope is the messiah it showed."

"And you think I'm this messiah?"

"Well we all agreed it was safe to assume that it was you, since aside from myself you seem to be one of the most powerful beings this world has come to know.. But... if this messiah fails then this world will die. Darkness will fall, madness will engulf this world and we will be doomed... Thats why your mental health is so important Soul."

"Oh.. So-"

"Well thats not all Soul... We are assuming that you are the messiah.. but.. due to your origin of strength and power and recent actions.. there is a possibility that you could also become this evil that we are all so afraid of right now.."

"What?! Me? Come on! That makes no sense! I'm dedicated to this city!"

"Well yes I see that but.. you think you are dedicated.. you act like you are deicated but even though you swear you'll protect everyone and this city.. if you lose yourself.. then you will be unstopable no matter how dedicated you say you are. A good example of this is what you did last night.. though you are you and you didnt want to kill that man you still did."

My eyes widened.

"Do you understand now? Thats why its so important for you to stay stress free. One little mistake and who know what will happen.."

"I-I understand.." I said running one hand through my hair.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah just processing this..."

We were both silent for a moment until I spoke.

"So I'm just part of some big plan of yours?"

"Well yes I guess you could say that... If by some wild chance you fall into your demon self again and are unable to recover then.. our only chance is to attempt to banish you but if that fails then we will have to kill you..."

"Whao! thats a-a little harsh.. dont you think?!" I said loudly and nervously.

"If we cant get you to recover from your demon self then those are our only options.."

"Okay... and if I don't become this 'evil' then what?"

"If you are not the evil we are talking about then we can only hope that you will help defend us."

I thought about it for a minute. "Okay! I'll play this game of yours... Lets say I become this messiah... and I win.. Then what?"

"Well in that case we can dismiss your paroll. You could move back into your old home..."

"Things will be normal again?"

"I wouldnt exactly say normal but if you mean back to before the evil began to threaten us then yes.

"..Yes.. thats what I mean.."

"So we have a deal?"

I smirked, slightly showing my teeth. "Deal." I shook Lord Death's hand.

**-MAKAS POV-**

Oh no, I'm just sitting here, not really doing anything. I havent gone out much since the accident." I moved my cell phone to my other ear and then began to slice vegetables. "Yeah, tomorrow sounds fun. Around noon... Yeah... Oh, sure go ahead and come over that sounds like fun. Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and set it on the counter. I looked through the walkway into the living room.

"Hey Blair!" I yelled to the purple haired woman sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Yes Maka?" She said turning around with a smile. (Blair was informed about Maka's memories being taken away)

"Tsubaki will be joining us for dinner tonight if thats alright!"

"Thats fine, I don't mind at all!" Blair said with a smile before turning back and wtaching tv.

I smiled and continued cooking. Once I was done, I put everything in the oven and went and sat down. I sighed loudly.

Blair looked at me. "You okay Maka?"

I smiled. "Yeah just exauhsted.."

"I think we need to have a girls night out." Blair said cheerfully.

"A girls night out?" I laughed. "I think that would be fun but also.. I'm not ready to go out yet.. I still need time to collect myself."

"Maka! You can't use that excuse anymore on me!" Blair stood up. "Its been 5 months since the accident! I think its time to go out and enjoy yourself." Blair placed a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe meet someone!?"

I laughed and brushed off her hand. "I know what you mean but... "

Blair stared at me with sad eyes attempting to guilt trip me. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe! Maybe we can go out.. Just for a little though.."

Blair screamed and jumped up and down. "Yay! I have the perfect outfit for you! Wait here!"

"What?" Blair took off upstairs. I sighed.

I'm alone now. I looked around the room. On the end table next to the couch stood a small picture of me and my ex-weapon. I picked up the picture frame staring at the picture.

"I wish I could remember who you were..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Maka, you need help cleaning anything up, up there?" Blair yelled from downstairs.

"No, I'm good thanks! But let me know if you need any help,kay?!"

"Okay!~"

I continued to clean out an old dresser that was full of papers and letters of the past years. Most of the letters were from my mother, or letters I wrote for my mother but never sent. It was time for spring cleaning so this year I decided to go through everything and clean it all out! Since my mother was moving back to Death City in about 2 and a half months I thought it would be appropriate to get rid of the letters or to stash them im a box in my closet.

As I was picking up the last few papers I noticed a picture. I placed the papers on the floor and picked up the picture... It was a picture of me and a boy... I had a huge smile, I had one of my hands around the boy while I held up a peace sign with my other hand... this picture must've been from a long time ago, I looked like I was about 15. And the boy.. I couldn't quite remember who he was.. but I knew I have seen him many times before. He had an arm around my waist and was also holding up a peace sign. He had a funny grin... but his teeth were sharp.. like a wild animal.. a shark maybe.. his hair was snow white and messy.. his eyes were crimson red... Who was this boy? Maybe Blair knows.

I walked downstairs with the picture in my hand.

"Hey Blair?"

"Yes Maka?" She turned around.

I handed her the picture. "Who is the boy in this picture?"

I could see Blairs eyes grow, she looked slightly afraid. "You ok?" I asked.

"Oh- Yes. I'm ok. This boy.. I don't remember him at all, I don't think I knew him. Maybe he was your old weapon before the accident?" Blair handed the picture back to me.

"My old weapon?" I looked at the picture closer and smiled slightly. Without hesitation I went back into my room and found an empty picture frame, I then put the picture of me and my possibly ex-weapon in it and then placed it on the end table next to the couch.

"Maybe my memory will return over time. Kid and BlackStar probably know who he is.."

"Yea, Maybe." Blair said quietly.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I sighed. "I have forgotten something terribly important and it hurts... If he was my weapon where was he after the accident? Did he die? Did he abandon me? Is he the one who hurt me?... No he couldn't have...Could he?... Why does no one remember him?... Why?"

(Everyone does remember Soul they're just lying to Maka to prevent her from remembering him)

"I feel so incomplete..."

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard loud footsteps coming from upstairs. I looked at the staircase watching Blair run down it quickly holding a short black dress in one hand.

"Oh death.. what did I do to myself?" I said sarcastically, but quietly so Blair could not hear.

"Here Maka! I want you to wear this tonight!"

I quickly put the picture back down and stood up.

Blair held up what she wanted me to wear. It was a short black dress with one long sleeve that went over the left arm, the length of the dress was half way above where my knees would be.

"B-Blair. Where are we going?"

"To a club! And you will look amazing in this!"

"But I.. I dont think I'd be comfortable in that plus I did just put dinner in the oven.."

"Maka you said we could go out!"

"I-I know. I wasnt thinking when I said we could go."

Blair started to pout... I rolled my eyes and sighed. "How about we go tomorrow, if we do that, we'll be able to stay longer too. Sound ok?"

Blair smiled. "Sounds like a plan! Let me put this in your room!" Blair then ran back upstairs.

I plopped back down on the couch. And exhaled loudly. "I cant wait for tomorrow." I said sarcastically.

**-SOULS POV- **

I was looking at the moon while I waited on top of a building next to the train's tracks. I was waiting for BlackStar and Kid to catch up.

I soon heard 2 tired voices. I turned around.

"S-Soul, why do you do this every night?!" Kid asked.

"Because its a good view of the city. And this isnt our stop."

They both gave me worried/confused looks as I walked to the edge of the building.

"This is just where we catch our ride." I smirked as I fell backwards off of the building knowing that the train would pass any second.

I heard Kid and BlackStars worried gasps which only made me smirk.

And then I heard it, the train. I did a backflip as I was falling then perfectly landed crouched down on the train.

As I was on the train I looked over myshoulder, I could see Kid and BlackStar looking over the edge of the building shocked.

"I love showing off." I said to myself as I stood. "COME ON JUMP!"

I was kind of far away, but I could tell that they had jumped on the train.

I smirked. "Now try to keep up." I said.. I pulled the hood of my cloak on then began running.

At this point Kid and BlackStar had already gotten pretty close. But I was about to lose them. We were at the bridge that the train went under.

I prepared myself to jump over the bridge hoping Kid and BlackStar would hit the unexpected bridge. But to my suprise I was tackled by Kid.. and then BlackStar.

"Why are you trying to run from us?!" Kid asked.

"I'm not! I was just having fun! This is how I got trained!" I yelled back, trying to speak over the sound of the train.

Kid and BlackStar got off of me. I stood up and prepared myself to jump over the bridge. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked and saw it. Demons.

"Guys." I gestured towards the demons.

The looked and then looked at me.

"Okay! Jump off now-" I was cut off when I felt my body get slammed against something.

"Ugh,..." I felt for the railing and pulled my whole body onto the bridge. I laid on the bridge taking in all the pain.

"W-where the hell is BlackStar and Kid?" I asked myself.

I stood up slowly, using the railing to support myself. I looked where the demons were to see Kid and BlackStar trying to fight them.

"Oh boy.. " I said to myself then ran towards them.

When I approached them the demons stopped and looked at me. Kid and BlackStar turned around.

"Soul?" They both said.

"Lets just kill these guys and go home." I held out my hand and transformed it into the scythe. "I have a head ache."

I started to run towards the demons but one.. I dont know what you would call it. A battle cry? I dont know.. but it screamed really loudly, it was so horrible sounding. It sounded like 1,000 screeching tires mixed 100 screaming children. I couldnt explain it.

It only halfway hurt, I was still able to listen to it without having to cover my ears. But BlackStar and Kid couldnt handle it. They fell to the ground holding their ears. Then it stopped.

The city was quiet as a graveyard... Kid and BlackStar stood slowly and cautiously.

"What. Was. That?" BlackStar asked.

"I-I dont know." I said.. "But it looks like their waiting on something..." I finished quietly.

"Why dont we just attack?" Kid asked almost whispering.

"No- Just wait. I want to see what they're-"

I was cut off by the same noise but on the other side of the city.

"Shit." I said.

"What's happening?!" Kid asked.

"Ah! What was that?!" I could hear Liz ask.

"Uh oh!~" Patty added on.

"B-BlackStar maybe we should go?!" Tsubaki tried to plead with BlackStar.

"They just asked for help." I said.

"Run or fight?!" BlackStar asked as all 3 of us were backing up but still facing the demons.

I could sense the demons were getting closer.

"Run or fight?!" He said louder.

"BOTH!" I said. At that moment we took off running, I could tell the demons were following us, there were alot. I feel them there, but there were too many to count.

We came to a 4 way intersection on the street and of course there were no cars.

"Which way?!" BlackStar yelled.

"Left!" "Rgiht!"

Me and Kid both tried to direct everyone at the same time. Me wanting to go left, Kid wanting to go right.

"What?!"

"LEFT! Come on!" I yelled.

Kid and BlackStar followed me. There was a fire escape.

"To the roof!" I said.

We all quickly climbed the fire esape and made it to the roof. The demons lost track of us.

We were all out of breath.

"We made it! I cant believe we actually made it!" BlackStar said cheerfully.

"BlackStar.. we just crossed the street."

"Oh."

"Theres so many." Kid said. I walked next to him and looked down.

"Yeah. We gotta get rid of them all before the nights over."

"How do suppose we do that?"

"We kill them of course."

"Sure thats easy for you to say." BlackStar said as he walked up next to us.

"It'll be fun."

"Whatever you say..." Kid said.

"YAHOOO! TIME TO KILL SOME DEMONS!" BlackStar yelled.

The demons all looked up at us.

"BLACKSTAR! YOU MORON!" Kid yelled.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled to them.

They both ducked down and pushed their backs against the ledge.

"Stay there! Dont follow me!"

"Wait!" Kid tried to yell but I had already taken off with all the demons right behind me.

I knew exactly what I was doing though. I planned on heading to the park. There I could burn all of them eleminating multiple demons at once.

When I arrived at the park it was quiet.. the demons had dissapeared some how. I was out of breath, panting.

"What the hell?"

They must be trying to play tricks on me. I was startled when I heard something in the bushes. I turned around and prepared myself to fight.

**-KIDS POV- **

Me and BlackStar ducked down and backed up against the ledge so the demons would go over us hopefully without seeing us. As soon as we ducked down Soul took off running, only looking back once to assure himself that the demons were following him.

Seconds later, the demons passed above us. It was loud. There were so many. But they passed by completely whithin moments.

Me and BlackStar stood slowly and stared off in the direction Soul and the demons went.

"why are there so many?!" Liz asked.

"I dont know.." I answered.

"Will Soul be okay on his own?!" Tsubaki asked.

"I dont think so... What do you think BlackStar?"

BlackStar looked at me. "We should go help Soul..."

I nodded and we both took off in that direction.

"Where do you think he's heading?" BlackStar asked.

I looked around.." I know! He's going to the park."

"Wait how do you-"

"Come on!"

I took off with BlackStar following me. We took a short cut to the park. It was empty when we got there.

"Looks like you were wrong." BlackStar stated.

"Hmm.. I was sure he would come here. It seems like he-"

"Wait I see something!" Blacktar said.

We both hid in a near by bush with our heads slightly peaking over the top to see.

We were slightly surprised to see Soul entering the park.

"Looks like my assumptions were correct." I whispered.

"Yeah but where are the demons?" BlackStar asked quietly.

"I'm not sure... Maybe Soul defeated them all without us knowing."

We watched Soul transform his arm back to normal then place his hands on his knees, leaning forward slightly trying to catch his breath.

"He doesnt look like he did.. he looks confused actually." BlackStar added on.

We watched Soul looke slowlyh around the park, I could see his mouth moving but I could not hear him or understand what he was saying...

"Whats going on here?" I asked myself.. my eyes widened. "Is Soul b-"

I was cut off when I heard BlackStar sneeze and fall backwards, his foot kicking the bush.

"BlackStar!" I said quietly.

"Its not my fault, we're around all this nature."

I looked up and saw Soul was approaching us.. I guess it wouldnt hurt to stand now, so I stood with BlackStar standing behind me.

Soul froze and frowned. He sighed.

"Why did you both follow me?"

"Because we wanted to mae sure you were okay." I said.

"Yeah! Where are the demons?! Theres no way you got rid of them all without your gods help!" BlackStar said gesturing to himself.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Guys. I've got this.. its dangerous. You shouldnt be here I dont even know where the demons are-"

Soul was cut off when he was tackled by a demon. They both rolled away from us about 15 feet. Me and BlackStar ducked back down to see how Soul would handle it.

When they both stopped rolling, Soul ended up being pinned down by the demon. It was just a shadow demon but Soul couldnt get it off of him. I'm guessing he was too exauhsted.

"Get off me!" Soul yelled but the demon just chuckled.

"Should we help him?!" BlackStar asked.

I was too busy watching to answer. The demon then took its long claws and dug them into Soul's side. Soul let out a loud scream. I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Okay.. he obviously can't do this on his own.." I said.

"Thats right! He needs help from him god!"

"BlackStar.. Soul is a god..."

"Well yeah but.. I am his god!" BlackStar stood up and charged at the demon.

"BlackStar!" Soul yelled.

The demon froze and stared at BlackStar who ran up to it and kicked it, sending it into a tree.

"HAHAHA! YOU FILTHY DEMONS STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST A GOD LIKE ME!"

I ran up to Soul and helped him up. "Soul are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"But your side.. You're bleeding.."

"It'll heal." He said quietly.

"You're losing too much blood."

Soul shoved me away. "I said it will heal!" He said louder.

BlackStar stopped running his mouth about how great he was and stared at Soul a little shocked. I took a few steps back.

Soul held his side with one hand and transformed his other hand into a scythe and slowly walked towards the demon that was kicked into a tree. Then he stopped suddenly. The demon ran off.

Just a moment after that, Soul collapsed onto the ground.

"Soul?!" Me and BlackStar said in unison.

We wanted to run to his aid but we started to hear hissing all around us. As we looked around we began to see glowing red eyes. The demons. They had us surrounded. Then one by one they began to come out of the trees and bushes.

Me and BlackStar stood back to back.

"Whats the plan?" He asked.

"I'm thinking... We could grab Soul then run for it... But that's too easy.."

"Yeah.. I guess we have to fight our way out of this. Waddya say?"

I laughed slightly. "I guess thats the only solution." I aimed Liz and Patty at some demons.

"Uhh.. Guys. Are you sure about this? It doesnt sound fool proof to me.." Liz said.

"Ready?" I said ignoring Liz's question.

"Ready.." BlackStar said.

Just as i was about to pull the trigger the demon in front of my was suddenyl engulfed with flames.

"What?"

"What the hell?!" BlackStar said.

Then another demon. And another. Before I knew it every demon was on fire. All of them screaming in agony.

"But how-"

"Come on!" BlackStar said as he lifted Soul's unconcious body.

"Damn it..." I ran off following BlackStar.

When we were a safe distance from the park, BlackStar set Soul down.

"What the hell was that?" BlackStar asked.

"I-I think Soul.. I think he did that."

"But how?"

"I don't know.. .but he did it... I-I think we just witnessed the power of a demon god."

"Y-You don't fuck with a god."

Me and BlackStar turned our attention to Soul who was now awake but bearly.

"Soul are you ok?" i asked.

"I told you it would heal.." He said quietly.

"So you did all that?" BlackStar asked.

"Y-Yeah." He said sitting up slowly.

"You look pale..." I said.

"I'm fine.."

I looked back at the glow of the burning park. I could hear sirens from fire trucks. I sighed. "I guess we better go report to father.. "

Soul gave me a worried look. "You think I'm in trouble?"

"I don't know.. "

**Ok! That was the second chapter! Sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected. I don't think it was too good but let me know what you think! Things are starting to get exciting!**


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**Sorry this is late and bad! Just read and attempt to stay with me on this! The story will start t pick up!**

**Chapter 3 Sympathy for the Devil**

**-KIDS POV-**

"Do you think I'm in trouble?" Soul asked.

"I-I don't know..Lets just contact my father and we'll figure it out."

"Okay.." Soul said weakly.

"Are you alright to stand?" BlackStar asked.

"Ye-yeah I can..." Soul attempted to stand but collapsed.

"He's out again.." BlackStar said.

"Thats fine.. Lets just get him back.."

"What the heck just happened?!" I heard Liz ask before her Patty and Tsubaki all transformed back into themselves.

"I-I don't know. But whatever it was,we atleast know it was caused by Soul.. And he saved our lives."

BlackStar stood next to Tsubaki. "Yeah we were saved.. but do yu think anyone was caught up in that? I mean the whole park is on fire.."

I stared at the park listening to multiple sirens in the background. It was coming from some fire trucks passing by, going towards the fire Soul created.

"Lets get ut of here and then we will contact my father."

**-SOULS POV-**

My eyes slowly opened, I was welcomed by a dark room, my new room at Kids place. I slowly sat up in bed trying to remember what happened and what went wrong. I turned n a lamp next to the bed when it hit me. Everything that happened. I jumped out of bed and ran into the dining room to find Kid sitting at the table with Liz.

Liz and Kid looked up at me a little shocked. Kid stood up.

"Soul. You're awake."

"Y-Yeah. I-" I was distracted when Kid spoke quietly to Liz. He spoke wuiet enough to where I wouldnt hear, if I was human. But since I'm a demon my senses are far more superior to that of a human.

"Go get Stein." Is what I heard him whisper.

Liz got up and quickly ran off.

"Soul just sit down right there for a few minutes."

I walked over to a chair and sat down. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Just wait for Stein and father to arrive and they will explain it all to you.."

I sighed. "I fucked up already.." I said quietly. But Kid heard me, his head shot up as soon as I said that but I didn't make eye contact.

I looked up when Stein walked in. I looked up and watched as Stein walked over to me. He knelt down next to me so we would be eye level. Stein squinted slightly as he looked into my eyes.

I gave him a confused look. Stein sighed and looked back at me normally.

"Soul are you feeling alright?" Stein asked.

"I-Uh" I got distracted when I saw Lord Death entering the room in the corner of my eye.

I looked back at Stein. "Yeah, I feel good I guess."

"Do you remember anything?"

I glaced down then back up and nodded. "Everything." I said quietly.

Stein nodded then pulled out a small flashlight.

"Uh Stein I-" I was cut off when he turned on the light.

"Follow the light with your eyes please."

Stein moved the flashlight left and right slowly, I followed the blinding light until he turned it off and placed it back in his pocket. I blinked a few times to re-adjust my eyes.

Stein lifted a hand and cupped my right cheek and then used his thumb to pull down my bottom eyelid.

"Look up." He plainly said. "ok, now the other."

He did the same to my other eye. When he was done he stood and turned to Lord Death.

"He seems fine from what I can tell. Nothing strange, or out of the ordinary."

"Thats good!" Lord Death said. "Thank you Professor Stein."

Lord Death then walked over to me.

"Hello Soul! How are ya?!"

"I-Uhm.. I'm alright I guess.. but can you tell me-"

"Thats good! Now since you're doing alright, lets talk."

I nodded.

"You do remember what happened last night correct."

"Yes."

"So you know you set the whole park on fire."

I nodded.

"But in the process you also eleminated multiple fo the shadow demons, almost a hundred!"

"Yes, I'm aware of my actions."

"But, you were unconcious during all of this."

"Y-yes, but in a way I feel like I wasn't.."

"Oh?"

"I-I was unconcious. But even though I could sense I was in danger and so I protected myself."

"Hmm.. How interesting... You know the whole park was destroyed.."

I nodded slowly. "Will I be punished for that?"

"Thats what we're attempting to determine right now... I hate to be the one to tell you this Soul but not only was the park completely destroyed but there was a father and son there too. The father was 36 and the boy was 11. They were caught up in it. And we are trying to determine if you had control over your actions or not."

My eyes widened, I stood up. "What?!"

"Soul.. Pease sit down." Kid said.

"N-No! I kiled again?!" I was panicking I wanted to break down, I had killed 2 more innocent people, one of them being a child.

"I-I" I backed up slowly as I ran my fingers through my hair. I clung onto my hair and looked at Lord Death and mouthed the words 'What am I doing' then ran out of the room and leaving the property.

I did not stop to look and see if they were attempting to stop me, I just kept running. I slowed down when I passed by a cemetary. There were cars parked all around. I went to the fence and grpped onto the bars as I watched a funeral take place. The wind picked up so it was hard to hear anything but I could see... I could see them lowering the coffin into the ground.

It suddenly became darker outside, I looked up in the sky to find multiple dark clouds circling the sky, blocking the sun.

I turned my attention back to the funeral, the coffin was already in the ground. The preist said a few words and everyone bowed their head to pray. Everyone there looked sad, and was mourning but some reason I kept looking at this woman. This woman must've been the wife.. She had her hands on the shoulders of a little girl who coud be no older than 4.

It started to rain lightly. The crowed raised their heads and then they were all dismissed by the preist. And one by one they started to leave.

I was able to sneak around the croud to get to the grave where the person who I'm assuming was a man was burried.

When I got there I looked at all the flowers that surrounded it, I saw a few pictures of the man, he looked like a good guy. I looked up and read the grave stone.

'James Porter August 17, 1993 - October 28, 2018'

"He died about four days ago..." I stood up and backed away. "This must be the man I killed.."

The rain started to pour down. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry.." I opened them then ran off.

**-MAKAS POV-**

"MAKA! You-Look-"

"Stupid.." I finished Blairs sentence.

"Gorgeous!"

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Blair but... I just don't even look like myself." I looked up in the mirror. I was wearing makeup, which is something I never wear...My hair was curled and it went all the way down to my waist, I was wearing that awfully tight black dress that was just above my thighs and was slevless on one side but on the other side it went over my shoulder and was long sleeved, I didn't like the dress but.. it did show off my curves alot, and my legs... And then to top it all off, I was wearing heels. Me wearing heels...

"You look like a model Maka!"

"I dont know?..."

"Oh come on! Accept the compliment and lets get going before the night is over!"

I sighed and let out a quiet laugh. "okay."

And with that we left the apartment, got in the car and headed to wherever this 'club' was. When we arrived there was a long line.

"B-Blair, it will take hours just to get in."

Blair laughed. "Oh Maka, its a good thing you're pretty." She smiled. "Come on!"

I got out of the care with her and followed her to the front door. We didn't stop walking, we just kept going. Blair waved at one of the men at the entrance.

"Hey boys." She did her 'cat smile'

"Welcome back Blair!" One of them said and opened the front door for us.

I smiled slightly when I heard the cround groan and complain as we walked on by.

"Ya see?! Easy!" Blair said. "Now lets party!" She creamed and ran off.

"W-Wait! Blair!" Before I knew it blair was gone.

I looked around, it was dark but at the same time it wasnt. There lights everywhere, they were either party lights or sim lights at a table. There were people everywhere! Whether they were walking around or just dancing. I was attempting to manouver around them all but was having no luck until I saw an opening, I took that chance and ended up at the bar.

"Finally!" I quickly sat down and the bartender turned around and smailed at me. He was actually not that bad looking.

"What can I get you lovely young lady?"

I smiled." Uhm.." I had never drank before and I didnt know what to say. I noticed to my right there was a man staring at me, he was a couple seats away.

I stared at him for a mment. "Ma'm?" The bartneder said.

"Oh! sorry I'll have-"

I was cut off by the man who was staring at me. "I'll take 2 of the regular, one for me and one for the lady."

The guy got up and sat next to me..

"And who are you?" I could bearly see his face due to the lighting. My eyes had not adjusted yet.

The man let out a familiar laugh. "Could you at least say thank you?"

"Thank you. Now whats your name?"

The man spun around in the chair until he was facing away from te bar, he placed his elbows on the bar and looked at me, giving me a toothy grin. I could tell he was drunk already.

"Soul."

"Soul? Thats a uhm- different name.."

Soul shrugegd. "So can I know the name of the woman I just bought a drink for?"

"Ma-Milly."

"Milly?"

I nodded. I obviously lied because I don't know this man.

"Thats a nice name.." He plainly said looking down.

There was something bothering this guy.. I could tell.. I was cut off by my thoughts when the bartender set our drinks down.

"Thank you." I smiled and took a drink.

Soul spun around and picked up his drink and started chugging it. I placed my drink back down and watched him. He's drinking away a problem.. he didn't come here to have fun.

"Are you okay?"

He finished his drink and set it down and looked at me.

"Milly was it? You seem like a happy girl..."

I tilted my head slightly.

"So tell me this..." He took a deep breath and began to speak, his voice was shaky. "Whats it like to have something to smile about? To laugh freely? To have no worries? To live instead of existing?"

At this point I was able to make out his features. His hair was messy and white.. his eyes were crimson red.. his teeth were shark like.. He was actually a bit terrifying..

"I uhm-"

I was cut off when he continued to speak. "Its a dangerous thought isnt it?"

"Hm?"

"-Not wanting to live...but right now.. it sounds so tempting.."

He looked down at the bar blankly... He looked like he was about to cry.. I almost wanted to cry.

"Hey, S-Soul?"

He looked up at me.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared?"

He laughed. "What a stupid question.."

I smiled. "You are scraed.. But thats not a bad thing.. Being scared is what makes you stronger."

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

He leaned in closer to me.

"You sound like someone I knew.. She used to say shit like that."

A leaned back slightly, he was getting uncomfortably close. He was almost leaning out of his chair.

His nose was almost touching mine when suddenly, he fell out of his chair onto the ground. A few people around him laughed.

"Are you alright?!" I chuckled slightly.

He stood up and stumbled backwards, he placed his hand on the bar stool to keep his balance but by doing so he pushed the chair over causing him to fall again, this time bringing the chair with him.

I laughed and helped him up, putting one arm over my shoulder.

"Its time to take you home I guess." I looked around for Blair. I saw her on the dance floor with multiple guys.. She wouldnt even notice I was gone.

As i left the club I asked if anyone knew him. No one did. So I opened the car door and set him in the passenger seat. I walked around and got in the driver seat.

"Soul? Did you come here with anyone?"

"N-nooo.."

I sighed. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

All Soul dd is point in a direction before passing out.

Geeze. How many drinks did he actually have? He seemed fine a few minutes ago..

I shrugged and started the car and drove home to mine and Blairs apartment. When I arrived, I stuggled to get myself and Soul upstairs, but surprisingly, I managed. When we got inside I threw him onto the couch where I took off his shoes and jacket.

I took off my heels and set them and his shoes near the front door.

I watched him lay there for a second before I decided to get him a pillow and blanket. Once I got him situated on the couch I decided it was ok to go take a shower.

When I started to walked away Soul stretched his body out causing his hand to knock over the picture of me and my ex-partner on the end table next to the couch.

I rolled my eyes removed his hand off of the table and picked up the picture. I smiled as I looked at the picture. But my smile soon turned to a frown. I looked at the man sleeping on the couch then the picture. My eyes widened, I dropped the picture on the floor causing it to shadder.

"Shit!" I fell to my knees and began picking up the glass. I rushed to throw it away. I looked at the picture again before hiding it in a drwaer.

I looked at Soul sleeping on the couch one last time before going to take a shower.

**-SOULS POV-**

"Ugh..." Why the hell does my head hurt so bad? I feel like I need to throw up... whats the smell? It smells like breakfast. I slowly opened my eyes allowing them to adjust to the lighting. Where am I? I looked over to see a familiar tv, coffee table, the same decorations.. Oh.. I'm home. Wait.. WHAT.

Fuck what the hell am I doing here?! I could hear humming coming from behind me. I rolled over on my side and peeked over my shoulder into the kitchen area. I couldnt see who was humming but it was a woman with long wavey ash blonde hair that went down her thighs.. It was Maka... She was facing the stove (Away from Soul, so she has her back turned to Soul) . Why the hell did she tell me her name was Milly last night? Wait. Why was Maka at a club?

I rolled quietly off of the couch. I was about to stand when suddenly I felt it. I was about to throw up. I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I left the door open, I was in too much of a rush to close it. I immediately hunched over the toilet and started to throw up.

After a few minutes I stopped throwing up, and I felt a little better but I was exauhsted. I flushed the toilet and leaned against the bathtub with one hand resting over my stomach. I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath when I heard a faint knocking coming from the doorway. I opened my eyes and saw Maka satnding there with a worried look.

"Feeling any better?" she asked.

"Y-yeah..Thanks. M-Milly."

I stood slowly. "Y-You cooking breakfatst?"

She glanced into the kitchen then at me. "Oh" she smiled. "Yeah I thought it would be nice to hang out and eat a little something, ya know... get to know eachother better, since you did buy me a drink last night.. .Plus.. You were pretty drunk last night so I thought some nice breakfast would help perk you up."

"T-Thanks.."

I didn't know if I should stay and talk to her or if I should..Just leave.. But damn.. do I miss her...

I followed Maka back into the kitchen where she offered me a seat. I sat down as she served me breakfast.

We started eating in silence for a while until I decided to speak. "S-So Milly."

"Hm?"

"Uhm.. Last night- Uh- We didn't- Did we do any-"

"No!" Maka laughed. "No we didn't."

I laughed with her, "Oh thank Death.."

Maka gave me a displeased look.

"Oh wait no! You're pretty! but I just..." I sighed and slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. "I just don't like that one night stand kinda stuff."

She nodded. "I know what you mean."

We started eating again until Maka spoke.

"Soul. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh- I...I'm a-"

"Sorry you don't have to answer that, I just- Did you used to go to the Academy here?"

"Oh! Uhm yeah. Did you?"

She nodded. "I dropped out though after I got into an accident.."

"Accident?... W-What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't remember too well. All I know from what my friends and doctor told me is that.. Me and my weapon partner were in a battle. We were fighting the Keishan.. but it all went wrong. I was too weak to do anything really. My weapon partner died protecting me.. but some how in the end.. I managed to pull through on my own and defeat the keishan.. but I didn't want another partner, so I dropepd out."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." She said smiling. "So... Are you meister or weapon?"

"Weapon."

She nodded. "Let me guess... You're a...Scythe!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"My old partner was a scythe.."

**-MAKAS POV-**

"My old partner was a scythe."

He looked at me slightly confused. I'm attempting to get him to break.

"What was your old partner like?"

"I don't remember him too well.. I can;t remember our memories together, his name, his face, his voice, laugh.. anything." I pretended to almost cry.

"Maka... I'm so sorry for everything bad thats happened to you if I could I'd-"

"What?!"

Souls eyes widened. I got him.

"Did you call me Maka?!" I stood up.

"N-No!"

"You did!" I pointed at him.

"I knew it! You're my old weapon partner aren't you!?"

"No! I don't even know you!"

"Then why did you call me Maka?!"

He stood up.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

Souls sighed and looked at me. " Listen I-"

Suddenly the door to my apartment busted open and Kid BlackStar professor Stein Papa and Lord Death ran in.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Me and Soul both said at the same time.

We both looked at each other.

Suddenly Papa tackled Soul and held him pinned to the ground while Kid and BlackStar pointed their weapons at him.

"Papa!?"

"Maka darling get back! This man is dangerous!"

I backed up a little.

"Maka wait! Ugh- Get off me you fucking- Ah!" He was cut off when my papa hit him in the head.

"Shut up you demon."

"Spirit.. Thats enough." Stein said.

"Demon?" I asked. "Professor Stein please tell me.. whats going on!"

My Papa stood up bringing Soul with him, only hand cuffed.

"Maka.." Soul looked at me with sad eyes.

I didn't know what to do or what to think...

"Kid, BlackStar... please tell me."

They both looked at me and lowered their weapons.

My Papa started to shove and push Soul out of the apartment.

"We can't tell you.." Kid said before following my Papa, BlackStar right behind him. Which only left me Professor Stein and Lord Death.

"Maka-" Stein started to speak.

"Someone tell me whats happening, now."

"It'd be best is you heard it from Soul yourself." Lrod Death said.

"Well can I speak to him?!"

"Not for a while. We need to question him first." Professor Stein said.

"What?! Question him about what?!"

"That's confidential." Lord Death said.

"Maka why don't you go stay with Kid for a while? Clear your mind on some things."

"Wait- No! My mind will never be clear until I talk to S-Soul! Who is he to me?! What past do we share together! I need to know! I'm going with you guys.."

"Maka I don't"

"I'm going."

**-SCENE JUMP-**

Instead of going to the academy, we all arrived at Kids were all sitting down at the dining room table. Kid and Professor Stein were preparing themselves to explain what was going on.

"So what is Soul to me?"

"He is.. Nothing. You knew him. But as far as a partner goes, he was not." Kid said.

My heart sank, I was so sure he was my ex-partner...

"Soul is a demon, a half demon half god half human.."

I nodded attempting to understand.

"Soul suffered from an injury long ago that infected him with BlackBlood."

"Black Blood?!" I said.

"Yes...And now that Soul's demon blood is coursing thrugh his veins it is mixing with the BlackBlood and is causing Soul to go crazy, he is unstable. He has already killed 3 people unfortunately. It technically was not him but at the same time it is him so at this moment in time we are still unsure of how to handle the situation, so he is locked away in the academy." Professor Stein explained.

"Oh.. I see...So I can't see him?"

"I'm afraid not..." Kid said.

Kid BlackStar, Lord Death, and Professor Stein all exchanged looks for a moment, then soon after, they all nodded.

"Maka...There is also something else."

"What is it?"

I heard footsteps behind me. Everyone looked at whoever was behind me. I slowly turned around in my chair. I was shocked when I saw who was there.

"Mama!" I jumped up and hugged her.

"I thought you werent coming down for another few days?!"

My Mama smiled. "Well thats true but I had some business to take care of.. " She tucked my hair behind my ears,she looked like she was about to cry. "My.. you've grown into a beautiful young woman havent you?"

I smiled. "I've missed you. "

"Me too." She hugged me tightly before releasing me and sitting in the chair beside me.

"Maka... Theres something important you must know."

"Whats wrong?"

"Theres something bad about to happen... For a fact.. And its going to happen sooner than you think. The world will fall to madness if we cant stop it."

"What is 'it' ?"

"We think its Soul.. He's losing it.. quickly. If we can't control him then he'll go on a killing spree.. Starting with Death City. "

"I-I don't understand."

"A few months ago, the council and Kami discovered a prophecy, that basically said that some unstoppable evil will arise and only one person can stop it, and that person will be our messiah, we thought that person was Soul, but reent events have shown us that we were wrong, we now have reasons to beleive that Soul is the evil we fear, and now we need a new messiah to stop him..and if we are correct about Soul and this new messiah fails then... the world will fall into madness the gate to Limbo will open and this world will be nothing but dust in the wind." Lord Death explained to me.

I took a deep breath. "So whose the messiah?"

They all looked at each other before looking at me. "You." They all 5 said in unison.


	4. No Mercy

**I did not edit this chapter at all! Sorry! Its late and I really wanted to just hurry and post it! Sorry again for the late update!**

**Chapter 4 No Mercy**

"You are." They all said in unison.

"Wait.. What?! Why me?!"

"Because you may not know it but you are the strongest one here. One who can come into contact with Soul, you can talk to him, but if that doesnt work then.. you can fight him.. You're strong. Stronger than all of us. Beleive it or not."

"But how... I-" I looked up at everyone, they all looked sad, they were all counting on me.. I sighed. "I can try to talk to Soul.." I closed my eyes fighting back tears. I was sad.. but afraid of Soul. Why am I the only one who can come in close contact with him. Why me? I felt like it was better to leave the questions for Soul himself rather than everyone else.

"I want to talk to Soul. Now."

"No Maka. I'm sorry. I know you must have a lot of questions but now is not a good time. Right now, the best thing for you to do is to go home and relax. Ease your mind a little." Professor Stein said.

"But-"

"No buts Maka. Listen to professor Stein.." My Mama said.

Knowing better than to argue with my Mama, I nodded as I got up and left the mansion. Once I was home I dug through my pocket and pulled out the picture of me and Soul.

"I know we're connected some how..." I looked at the door. "You're the only one who can fill in the blanks.."

I ran into my room and got dressed into some casual clothes. Once I was dressed I placed the picture into the pocket of my hoodie.

"Alright... It's time to sneak into the academy and get some answers."

**-SCENE JUMP-**

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I looked around the corridors of the underground tunnles of the academy. (The prison)

I sighed. "This was a bad idea..." I stopped when I heard a cell door open. I ran to the edge of the wall and looked behind the corner at the source of the sound.

It was Professor Stein exiting a cell.

"We'll talk again in a few hours Soul.." Proffessor Stein said before leaving, heading the opposite direction.

"Soul.." I whispred.

When Stein was gone, I quietly appraoched Soul's cell... Onc eI reached it, I looked in without letting Soul notice me.

Soul was sitting on his bed, he was hugging his knees into his chest and had his face burried into his knees, I noticed his hands were chained together, the chain was attached to the stone wall. The chain was actually pretty lengthy but still at the same time it gave him little freedom.

Once I assumed it was safe I showed myself.

"Soul?" I said quietly.

Soul jerked his head up and looked at me, he looked shocked.

"Mak- wait what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you some questions.."

He gave me an angry look. "Well go away, I can't answer your nothing for me to tell you. Forget about me, just leave me alone before you get in trouble."

"No. I came all this way to ask you some questions and damn it I'm gonna get some answers."

I sat down next to his cell. I noticed Soul slightly smiled. "Thats so like you.." He said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing.." His smile faded. "What did you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Soul-"

"No. Who. Are. You."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Why do I need to tell you?"

I ignored his question and pulled out the picture of me and him, I balled it up and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

"Is that you?"

Soul gave me a confused look then looked at the ball of paper. He reached for it and unfolded it. His eyes widened slightly.

"Is it?"

"Where did you get this?"

"Thats not what I asked!"

"Maka! Stop!"

"Why?! I need to know these things! I can't remember and I feel like I'm forgetting something important but no matter how hard I try I can't remember and it hurts and-"

"MAKA!"

I stopped, noticing I had a river of tears streaming down my cheeks.

Soul jumped out of his bed and got as close to me as he could. I backed up slightly.

"Maka! Listen to me! You have to leave. Now! Please forget about me! Save yourself from the pain and sorrow that will follow.."

I noticed Soul's voice was shaking.

"S-Soul.. I-I can't..You're connected to me, to my past. The part of my past I have forgotten.. I have to know who you are to me..."

Soul bowed his head.

"I-If you tell me.. I'll let you out of this cell, you can run away from here, from me and you wont have to worry."

It was silent for a good minute until Soul broke the silence.

"My name is Soul Evans.. Better known as Soul Eater, your partner. I was your weapon a long time ago when we used to go to the academy. A war broke out, we fought the Keishan and won, but at the same time we lost. Things happened, people got hurt. I went 'missing' for long time.. 3 years later I showed up.. you found out I was a demon god.. but you didnt care.. you were still there for me through everything. We faced many foes who tried to take you away from me in attempts to drag me to Limbo where I would rule. But they failed. At that time.. you were pregnant.. with my child. I tried to keep you safe by asking you to stay home.. but how could I? It's unlike you to stay home knowing someone is in trouble... its how you are.. you have a kind heart.. but I was unable to protect you.. you got hurt.. lost the baby. You were depressed and only growing farther away each time I attempted to console.. so I took away your memories so you could be happy.. but I failed again.. you found me... A-and now.. things are only going to get worse. I've already killed 3 innocent people.. It's the demon inside of me trying everything to break free.. but I keep fighting it..."

It was silent a few moments after that.. I couldnt stop the tears. "I-I don't understand."

It took a minute before I realised how close Soul and I were. We were both just a few feet away, he was able to stick his head through the space between the bars of his cell but not his body.

"Thats all there is to know. Maka.."

"H-How could you?! How could you take memories like that from me?!"

"Maka..."

I stopped crying for a moment to listen to Soul.

"I love you.. You have a kind heart.. You are a kind person.. You always will be.. but in the end.. that kindess will be the end of you."

Soul was able to place one of his hands on the back of my head. He gripped onto my hair, tugging it a little and pulled me towards him as he leaned in.

I had no time to react. Before I knew it.. our lips were connected. I didn't try to pull away. I noticed Soul's eyes were closed, the longer he kissed me the tighter his grip got. When his grip tightened I tried to pull away but I started to feel weak, my body went limp, my eye lids felt heavy, I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer... and after that.. everything went black.

"Maka?!" I heard my name get called out. I opened my eyes and sat up, only to realise I was surrounded by a bunch of people I didn't recognize. (Kid, BlackStar, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Spirit, Stein, Kami and Lord Death)

"Maka! Where did Soul go?!" A boy with black hair and 3 white stripes going through it asked while gesturing to an empty cell.. was he asking me?

There were too many people speaking at once. The room was full of voices. I couldn't focus.

"W-What happened? Who are you people?!" I asked holding my head.

The people around me gasped, all of them except for a man with red hair.

"WHAT?! MAKA DARLING COME ON YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER-AH"

The man with red hair was cut off when he was hit in the head by the man wearing a skull mask.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not sure who you people are..." I said.

A man with a screw in his head knelt down in front of me.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked but I was silent. "Do you know who we are?" I didnt respond. "Do you remember your name?" He asked.

"M-My name?"

"Yes your name."

"My name... my name... my name?" I whispered to myself slightly panicked.

The man stood up and began speaking to everyone about my condition but I was not listeining, I blocked out all their voices.

My name? What the hells is my name? Mynamemynamemynamemynamemynamemynamemyname...

I kept repeating it in my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. I have... forgotten something important.. Wait? This isnt the first time.. I.. I remember- My eyes widened as visions went through my head. I heard voices of people... Soul.. my Papa.. Mama. Proffessor Stein, Lord Death, Kid, Patty, Liz, Black Star, Tsubaki... but theres a name I'm forgetting.. whose name is it?!

Oh wait...my name..

"My name." I said normally, everyones eyes were on me as I stood, my head slightly bowed.

"Is Maka." I looked up and glared at Professor Stein. "And I remember everything."

**-SOULS POV-**

Everything happened so fast. After I had kissed Maka that last time, I restored her memories. All of them... Right now, I'm not sure if that was the best idea. But after she passes out, I took the chance to get out. Once I was out, I took off, not hesitating to look back. Now, theres no telling what they will do to me if they catch me, they might banish me to Limbo or worse.. kill me. So I got the idea to pack all my stuff and leave but after a minute of running I decided it wasnt a good idea to go back to Kid's place.

I got to a dark alley and decided to rest there for a few minutes. I leaned against the wall panting. I looked up at the sun.

"What the hell am I doing?"

I looked back down and rached in my pocket, pulling out the picture of me and Maka. I stared at it for a few seconds before holding it out in the palm of my hand and burning it. I heard sirens in the distance and decided it wasnt a good idea to stay in the alley. So I began running again, not sure where I was going, but anywhere but here was fine with me.

As I was running, my feet started getting weaker, I was unable to pick them up higher and ended up tripping over my own feet, I fell onto the brick sidewalk. I laid there for a second until I heard more footsteps. I got up quickly and noticed I was surrounded. In front of me were Stein, Spirit and Maka... And behind me were, Kid, Patty, Liz, BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"Shit..." I said to myself.

"Soul, just stop running and come back with us." Kid said.

I looked over my shoulder to speak to him. "What so I can just go back to a cold dark cell only to find out a few days later, that I'm on a death penalty or might get sent to Limbo? Fuck that."

I turned facing Stein.

"Soul.." Maka said. "Please.. please just listen to them, if you go back everything will be okay.. don't run anymore..."

"Maka..." I looked down. "I can't.."

"Maka get back!" Spirit said while shoving Maka back more.

"Soul, don't maek us fight you." Stein said. "You're out numbered."

I was silent.

Stein sighed. "Very well."

Spirit, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki all transformed into their weapon form. I saw Kami running up, she paused for a moment analyzing the situation before pulling Maka to her and backing up.

Still looking down, I held out my hand and transformed it into the 2 bladed scythe, a few small flames were on it, but it wasnt engulfed in flames like it usually was.

I heard footsteps behind me, I could tell, Kid and BlackStar were running towards me, one closer than the other. I waited for the right moment to turn around. When I turned around, my blade met with BlackStars. Kid was still running at me, he was planning on jumping over me. When Kid got close enough, I turned sideways, and with all my strength kicked Kid away from me. BlackStar was slightly stunned, so I took the moment shove his weapon out of the way, causing him to back up a little, I formed my hand into a fist, brought my arm back and sent it forward punching BlackStar in the gut, causing him to cough up a little blood. The force of my punch sent BlackStar into a nearby building.

"Kid! BlackStar!" I heard Maka yell. She was worried about them.. but they were okay. I didn't want to hurt them.. but I didn't want to get caught either.

"Soul! Please stop!" Maka yelled. I ignored her and turned around facing Stein who was holding a black scythe in his hand.

Stein turned the screw in his head a few times before he began charging towards me. I stood there watching him. Stein lifted his scythe back ready to bring it down on me. I held up my arm that was now a scythe catching the blade of Steins scythe in between my two blades. I pulled my arm back, yanking the Spirit out of Steins hands, the blade of Spirits weapon from became embeded into the pavement a few feet behind me. Stein glared at me, but at the same time he was in shock.

I knelt down quickly and held out one of my legs and spun hitting Steins legs causing him to fall. As he was falling I grabbed Stein by the collar and threw him across the street, as he hit the side walk he tore up multiple bricks.

"SOUL!" Maka and Kami yelled.

I ignored them and took off running, climbing the nearest building and disappearing.

**-MAKAS POV-**

I ran away from my mother and ran to Stein. I placed my hand on his shoulder and helped him sit up.

"A-Are you okay?" Tears were threatening to fall.

"I'm fine Maka... Soul is stronger than I thought. Too strong for us...Go check on Kid and BlackStar."

I nodded and ran to Kid and BlackStars aid. When I arrived BlackStar and Kid were already Standing up dusting themselves off.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're okay." Kid said.

Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Papa all transformed out of their weapon form and helped their Meisters. But my Papa ran to me.

"Maka, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Papa."

My Mama and Stein walked up to us.

"What are we gonna do about Soul?" Mama asked.

"I suppose we could report to Lord Death, but what will probably happen is, we will just have to sit back and watch."

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Since he was able to defeat some of the best meisters around thats a clear sign that he's getting stronger by the day."

"So we should try and do something about it while he's at this state. Why wait until he's stronger?" BlackStar argued.

"We already tried. Don't you remember being punched into a building?" My Mama said.

"Theres one meister he still hasn't defeated yet.." I said.

Everyone looked at me. "Who?" Kid asked.

"Me... He hasnt tried to fight me."

"Maka.. You were a mieister.. its been years almost 5 since you have even wielded a weapon." Kid said.

"I can still do it!" I said.

"Who will e your weapon anyways?" BlackStar said.

I pointed at my Papa. "Papa will be my weapon."

"Hm?! Maka, This wont be a good idea. He's stronger than us. And he may not even want to fight you. He might just run off." Stein said.

I sighed. "I suppose you guys are right... I don't think he'd fight me either..."

**-SOULS POV-**

After I ran far away from the others I fell to my knees and screamed. What can I do now? I betrayed everyone.. I have no where to run to.. I failed to protect my friends, Maka, and Death city... I was now looked at as their enemy..

I looked up into the sky. "The prophecy said that there would be a messiah- that someone would be their holy ghost. That person wasn't me... "

I looked down at my hands."So I must be... what they feared from the beginning. The evil they wanted to prevent."

**-IN SOULS MIND-**

"Yes Soul... you betrayed your friends..."

That voice... its the little demon. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you.. to give you more power!"

"Screw you... I don't need your help."

"Oh really? Look at where you are.. You have no where to go.. no one to run to.. As far as you know, you have no future in this world.. And you know why?"

"Why..."

"Because you are a killer.. Thats what you have become... You think if you wait for all this to blow over they would welcome you with open arms once you return?"

"They might.. I could apologize."

"Ah! Thats where you're wrong!" The little demon chuckled. "Think about it! Why should you apologize for the monster you've become? None of them have ever apologized for making you this way."

"What" I said quietly.

"Doesnt that make you mad?" He laughed.

I looked at him as he circled me. Mad? But.. they didn't do anything to me.. right?

"If you're mad, be mad at yourself, not me. Be mad for always being nice. Be mad for apologizing for things you didn't do. Be mad for getting attached. Be mad for thinking about them, but most of all be mad for not hating them, when you should've."

"Hating them?" What am I thinking? I could never hate them.. their my friends.

"Yes, you hate them. Don't you?"

"N-No, I couldn't- I don't."

"Dont you realize that you're waiting on something thats never going to happen? People who are stuck in the past are dead Soul. Are you dead?"

"No." I'm not dead..

"Then what are you?"

"I'm alive." Am I alive? Really?.. I dont remember anymore... I-I can't remember... and it makes me mad.

"And...?"

"And angry.."

"Who are you angry at?"

Thats right... they did this to me.. Lord Death.. Stein... Spirit... Maka...Kami... Kid... BlackStar... all of them...

"All of them."

The little demon smiled at me.

"Come with me Soul. Forget the risk.. take the fall. If its what you want. Then its worth it all." The little demon said holding out his hand.

I reached out and grabbed the little demons hand.

**-THIRD PERSON POV-**

Soul sat in the middle of the street on his knees staring off in to space. Groups of people pass by paying no mind to his strange actions. Just ignoring him.. someone would help him.

Souls hands twitched at the same time.. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Soul shot his eyes open. But they were different. They were still crimson red but the cornea of his eye turned black.. leaving him with full demon eyes. (fun fact: the white part of your eye is called the cornea!)

Soul quickly diverted his attention to the nearest bystander, it was a male who seemed to be in his early 30s who was passing by with a woman in her mid 20's. Soul changed his arm into the double bladed scythe and swung his arm to the side, easily slicing through the couple that was passing by.

Other people witnessed Soul's actions, some froze in fear, others ran off and screamed. After the couple fell dead to the ground Soul held the a scythe up to his mouth and slowly licked some of the blood off of it. Soul smiled his toothy grin then stood. He looked at a few of the people who were watching him before looking down at the couple he just murdered.

Soul chuckled quietly before jumping onto a near building and climbed up it and disappeared.

**-MAKA NARORATING-**

We all agreed that we should wait and hope Soul would come back... so thats what we did... we waited.. but nothing happened.. things just got worse.. rumors spread of a monster going around town, murdering innocent people. We knew it had to be Soul because there was almost nothing left of the bodies. They were torn apart... we couldn't even identify them... It was still hard for me to believe that Soul would do this.. I couldnt accept it. I didnt want to believe that Soul took my memories from me, that he lied to me.. but then again, all at the same time he did it for me...

**-THIRD PERSON POV-**

The office was silent, there was no sound except the sound of typingon his computer and Spirit Albarn pacing around the room...

Spirit stopped for a moment and sighed loudly before turning around and walking up to Steins desk, he placed a hand on the desk next to the keyboard and leaned forward to look at the comuter screen.

"So...What has the demon boy been up to?" Spirit asked as he directed his attention to a pile of papers and began shuffeling through them.

Stein looked up from his computer with a raised brow. "Oh you mean Soul."

Spirit looked at Stein as he spoke and twisted the screw in his head. "Well, demonic activity and demon sightings have gone down, aside from his own activity and-"

"Only because the demons are afraid of him." Spirit interrupted.

Stein looked a little frustrated. "Well, if I were you, I'd be afraid too because the death toll has increased in the past 4 days."

"So you're saying he's getting worse."

"I'm afraid thats what it looks like." Stein said before looking back at his computer.

"Well, what are we gonna do about it? Are we gonna just wait around while he's off killing innocent people?" Spirit questioned a little angry.

Stein stood up. "Well, I'm not saying that we should do nothing. But what can we do? What power do we have to stop a demon god? Because I don't have any ideas if you think of one then let me know, but until then the only thing we can do, is try to keep people off the streets, sit back and see how this rolls out."

Spirit slammed his fist down on the table. "See how this rolls out?! Are you kidding me?! What if he goes crazy and goes after Maka."

"I'm sure we both know, Soul would never hurt Maka. After everything he's sacrificed to protect her and make her happy...And is your family the only one you're worried about? There are hundreds of families in this city."

"I have every right to be worried about my family."

"..."

"So.. You want us to do nothing?"

"..."

Spirit stomped past Stein shoving him a little. "Pathetic." He said quietly before exiting the room.

Stein sighed and sat back down and continued typing. "We could banish him to Limbo.. but this is Soul we're talking about here... not just some average demon."

**-SCENE JUMP-**

Soul stood slightly hunched over a mans dead body. His arm,now a blade is covered in blood. Soul grinned as he lifted the blade,then he slowly licked off a little bit of the blood. At that moment he closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, enjoying the taste of human blood. Before exhaling Soul transformed the blade back into his arm.

Soul stuck both his hands in the pockets of his hoody and began walking out of the dark ally.

"Ahh that was fun!" He said cheerfully.

He froze and looked up at the moon. "Its pretty late, should go home now... But I'm still...Hungry." As soul spoke the last word of his sentence he diverted his attention to a woman walking down the street with what looked like grocery bags.

Soul cracked/popped his knuckles and sighed. "Lets get this over with." He said before leaping into the air and landing next to the woman.

The woman was startled and dropped her bags of food before backing up against the building. She stared at Soul wide eyed. Soul turned his body to face her, he smiled showing his sharp teeth, he stared at her with his glowing crimson red eyes.

"W-W-What do you want?! I-I have money! Please take it!" The woman pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

Soul grabbed the purse and tossed it to the side. "I don't want your money. Theres something more that I want from you..."

The woman with her back pressed against the wall slid down it until the touched the ground, never breaking eye contact.

Soul looked down at her enjoying every moment of it. "What I want is to ea-" Soul was cut off when a gunshot was heard. Soul was a little shocked, he could feel a scratch on his right cheek where the bullet brushed past him, he could feel the blood drip down.

The woman took this chance to run away, picking up her purse in the process, never stopping to ask questions or to look back.

Soul clenched his fist before turning around. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Souls eyes widened a bit before they returned to normal. "Oh." He laughed. "I see."

"It's time to die demon! I'm here to end all the mayhem you've caused!" Spirit yelled as he held the gun pointed at Soul.

Soul transformed his arm into the scythe. "Mayhem?!" Soul laughed loudly. "You think this is as bad as it gets?! Well then.. you're in for a rude awakening! Because this- this is just the quiet part before the actual storm hits!"

Souls blade became engulfed in flames, he grinned before he charged at Spirit with his arm back ready to slice him up into a million peices. Soul is just moments away before he can tear Spirit up when ...

***MULTIPLE GUN SHOTS SOUND EFFECT***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-3RD PERSON POV-**

Soul was just a few inches away from Spirit when suddenly, multiple gun shots were fired. Spirit grinned evily at Soul as he stood there frozen, unable to move.

"W-What... Why can't I-"

Spirit chuckled slightly as he lowered the gun, looking over the few wounds Soul was bleeding from.

"These aren't normal bullets...They are made of silver, so it will actually do damage to a demon or any supernatural being. And as a bonus.. the amo was doused in poison, so now you are currently paralyzed." Spirit said while with one index finger he poked Soul ever so slightly causing Soul to wun-willingly fall to the ground.

Souls arm transformed back to normal as he laid there. Spirit grabbed onto the back of Souls head, by the hair and held his face up.

"Now. You're coming with me."

-MAKAS POV-

I ran through the doors to a hospital room to see Soul laying down in bed but.. he was chained.. awake but not moving, just glaring at me.

Stein laid down his papers he was reading and greeted me. "Maka. Welcome."

"W-what happened?"

"Spirit-Your father decided to act on his own in capturing Soul. And he did. So I congratu;ate him, I never saw this coming really."

"Why isn't Soul moving?"

"He's paralyzed."

"But he's also chained to the bed and floor."

"You never know when it could wear off."

I nodded and walked up to Soul. "How are you feeling?"

"Maka, I don't think thats a-"

"Papa please! Just... Can you leave the room?"

"Maka I-" Spirit sighed and began to walk out. Before closing the door to the room, Spirit glared at Soul then gave Maka a gentle look before he closed the door.

**-MAKAS POV-**

After my Papa left the room, I turned back to Soul but was startled when Soul was sitting up in bed.

"S-Soul."

Soul lifted his hands just slightly, due to the chains he could bearly lift his hands an inch off the bed. Soul frouned then looked at me.

" I guess it's understandable to chain me to the bed and floor." Souls voice sounded slightly different. Deeper, huskier.

"Sou-"

Soul interrupted me. "But you're all stupid if you think these chains alone can hold me here."

"Soul why are you doing this? Whats happened to you?" Tears were threatening to fall. "Y-You've killed multiple people... And-"

Soul began to chuckle. "It's because I'm tired."

"Tired?..."

"I got tired of fighting.. fighting my family, the black blood, the demon inside of me. This world wouldnt accept me even if I could've controlled it.. thats what they showed me.. so I decided it was better to hurt others rather than being the one being hurt.. Why should I protect those who are afraid of me..And besides a monster born from dusk til dawn cant be your saviour." Soul looked down not making eye contact.

"So what?! You just accepted it?! You just said oh well everyone's afraid of me so oh well?!"

Soul jerked his head in my direction, he looked angry. I flinched slightly. "I didn't accept the demon inside of me, or the black blood." Soul tilted his head to the left. "I simply surpassed it."

Soul was honestly freaking me out.. I have never seen him in this state before. "W-We're not afraid of you Soul."

Soul looked at me straight.

"So you're telling me that if I go in there and talk to Kid, BlackStar, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kami, Spirit, Stein, and Lord Death. All of them would accept me?... All of them?"

I looked down. "No..."

"Then I'm leaving."

Soul started to pull his hands up, I could see the chains bending slightly, he was strong. He could easily break them in a matter of seconds.

I stood up quickly. "Soul stop! I'm not letting you leave."

Soul froze and looked up at me, squinting his eyes. A moment later his eyes grew wide. He began to laugh.

"What?"

"S-So you're the new messiah? You have become their holy ghost?!"

"Holy ghost?" I said to myself. Wait.. "Y-Yes I am."

"This has to be a joke!"

"Its not.. It seems you have forgotten who you are talking to."

"No- I know who you are. Maka Albarn, you may have defeated Asura.. but theres something you need to process... I-Am-Not-Asura. I am Soul Evans. The Demon God."

I slightly nodded. " I know."

"How do you expect to defeat me with no weapon?.." Soul grinned bearing his sharp teeth. "Oh and also.. How can yo fight someone you're still in love with?"

My heart started punding faster.

"Exactly.. You can't..."

Soul stood up, he mustve broken his chains without me noticing. When he stood he was taller than me.

"You can't fight me.. you never will. You can not save your friends. This city.. The world. From me. They may call you their savior but in reality you're nothing but false hope. Broken dreams. Lost faith."

Soul smiled even more. I didnt want to beleive him, but he's right. I don't have the heart to fight him, I can't I love him.. I cant even beleive he's even doing this... I want it to be a dream so bad.. but...

Soul frowned. "Your old man interrupted my meal.. So I'm hungry..."

Souls eyes started to change. The cornea of his eye began to change from white to black.. I was frightened, I had never seen anything like this before.

Souls hand then changed into a double bladed scythe. My eyes widened.

"So I guess I'll have to go ahead and deal with you." He grinned.

Soul lifted his scythe back ready to bring it down on me when I screamed for mercy.

"SOUL PLEASE DON'T" I covered my head and ducked slightly, Tears streaming from my eyes.

What am I doing? I never flinch in front of my enemies.. But.. its been so long since I have ever weilded a weapon.. since I have faught... and Soul-He's not my enemy.. he's my-

I looked up to see Soul, frozen.. Just staring at me his eyes were still the same, he still was holding his arm in the air ready to strike me at any given moment.

"Huh?"

"Maka-"

Soul was interrupted when my Mama and Papa came running in, Stein and Kid following them.

My Papa held up a pistol and pointed it at Soul.

"MAKA GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON." My Papa yelled.

"Maka. Please slowly step away from Soul." Stein said. Kid was gesturing me to run overt to him.

"SPIRIT! PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN, OUR DAUGHTER IS RIGHT THERE!" Mama yelled.

"I SEE THAT!" Papa yelled back.

I ganced behind me at Soul who still, had his scythe arm in the air, his eyes were still black and red but he was looking at everyone, he looked pissed.

I looked at my Papa directly in the eyes. "No." I stepped in front of Soul, protecting him. I held my arms out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison, except me and Soul.

"Y-You can't hurt Soul! I wont let you!"

My Papa held firmly onto the gun, but did not show any signs of pulling the trigger.

"You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me. But for the love of Death." Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "Do not, touch Soul."

Soul chuckled slightly. "You're too kind Maka Albarn. "

I bowed my head slightly. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness..."

"Oh I don't... But- Corner a dog and it's gonna bite." Soul said.

"What?" I looked behind me, everything happened in slow motion. Soul was bringing his blade down at me, I didn't know what to do, how to react. I never saw this coming.

I closed my eyes expecting the worse but, the only thing I felt was a pair of hands pushing me, away. I fell onto the floor, I was shocked at the scene before me when I opened my eyes.

There was blood everywhere.

**Alright so I know this was super late! And I am so so so sorry! But my laptop has been giving me nothing but hell and It made me not want to update -_- but I got it fixed! yay! So I apologize once again! The story is starting to get intense quick! Enjoy! Reviews always make me feel better about the story so let me know what you think!**


End file.
